Ze PotC
| KeyAuthor = FreeZe | /* Links */ | GBIDS = 116036 }}ze_PotC is a zombie escape map developed by FreeZe and is based on the second film from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. It appears in and . Overview A zombie outbreak has taken place on the island, forcing all survivors to flee from the island on the Black Pearl. Humans have to cross multiple obstacles and bypass traps and alternative routes in order to reach the ship which can be done in numerous ways. There is the main road and the water wheel which will bring you to the secret caves. The caves have 3 segments with each having 2 branching paths. The tent at the zombie cage near the start will reveal a map with the locations that are trap-free and allow you to pass the tunnels without dying. (it can be found after the second wooden rope bridge). The pistol of Jack Sparrow can be used to push back zombies by a significant amount and is best used at the final hold. Cannons will be fired when ready, ensuring the safety of the humans Development There have been many different versions of the map. After the Orange Box update, the author had to release a fixed version to get the map working properly again on the new engine. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' The basic version. This one is on a lot of servers. Changes include: The water wheel being more easy to stay on; A cave jump now requiring less skill; more console commands; bhop made impossible on the hill; Trigger push in the water removed; The plank in the water mill doesn't break anymore. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Final version. (Unofficial port) Map specifications * Custom textures * Custom models * Multiple soundtracks * Special Item (the Jack's Pistol and the faster gun) Tactics The map starts at two different spawnzones: *The first is located in a jungle. *The second one starts in a cave. Humans must leave the spawn area and cross two rope bridges. The bridges have weak planks which will break when trespassed, sending you directly into the zombie cage which is located after the second bridge. Approaching the brow of the hill will reveil one of two different routes: *Route A''' being the river. *Route '''B being the caves. After holding it out at either one of two locations, the players will have reached the mill. Defending here is key as many backpedallers will often miss the gaps between the planks after the stairs. Once the door unlocks you can either continue by foot or jump onto a water wheel that'll bring humans to a secret cave (if driven succesfully) which is much faster than going by foot. Those who failed will be left to run down the hill to the beach. The final hold is at the Black Pearl until the cannons are fired. *Jack's Pistol can be found in the hut opposite to the zombie cage. It has a cooldown of 60 seconds. It shoots a large blast that will push zombies back. *In that same hut a map can be found that reveals the path through the secret cave that contains no traps. *A detailed guide about ze_PotC can be found here. Notes *There is a secret pattern in the map that has to be followed flawlessly by shooting items and pressing several levers to open a passage at the water wheel house, revealing multiple buttons which the player can choose from. It especially affects the final hold where it can remove the plank or stairs to make it nearly impossible for zombies to climb onto Black Pearl. This combined with Jack's Pistol makes ze_PotC one of the hardest maps for zombies to survive. *When on the water wheel, watch out for the floating bar that can be found midway. Contrary to belief, you only need to crouch in order to stay on the wheel. Do NOT jump! Media Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:FreeZe